


For Want of a Stroke

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Series: For Want of a Stroke [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Balman Byrch - Freeform, Bryce Caron lives, Elbert Arryn is my homeboy, F/M, Greyjoy family history, Jon Snow knows who he is and is raised in King’s Landing as Jacaerys Targaryen, Oberyn Martell Lives, Oberyn just wants to get laid, Samwell Tarly - Freeform, Shae is Pentoshi, Urrigon Greyjoy Lives, Viserys Needs a Hug, Yandel gets to be Grandmaester, and quite possibly Thoros of Myr, as are Tyrion Lannister, but unlike canon he isn’t gay, chapter locations range from Qarth to beyond the Wall, somewhat noblebright!Westeros, tag talk time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: How one single thing can change everything:in this case,Urrigon Greyjoy livingAbbreviationsAToP - A Time of PeaceAGoT - A Game of ThronesACoK - A Clash of KingsASoS - A Storm of SwordsAFfD - A Feast for DragonsTWoW - The Winds of WinterADoS - A Dream of Spring





	1. AToP Urrigon I

_May 16,290_

_Crakehall_

If this was heaven,then Urrigon Greyjoy was in it. Fourth son of Quellon Greyjoy,Captain of the Iron Fleet,Steward of Pyke,had come down to this....watching King Robert execute his brother Euron. Euron,who had tormented him during their childhood on Pyke. Euron,who had attacked Pentos with fifty longships only to be roundly defeated and dragged off in chains by Davos Seaworth.  _Not for nothing does he now call himself Admiral of the Narrow Sea._

Robert and the Kingsguard knights Arys Oakheart and Palamedes Sand hauled Euron Crowseye out before a crowd numbering easily in the thousands. The prisoner was naked save for a shirt wrapped hastily about his waist.  _No doubt the greenlander women are getting wet watching him._ Yesternight,his hair had been shaven off by their brother Robin,a priest of the Drowned God all the Ironborn worshipped.

When they reached the crude wooden block beside Vickon’s Sept,Oakheart roughly pushed Euron onto it. A thrall with the round brown face of the Red Mountains bound him with a length of rusty chain. Then the king himself,flanked by Sand on one side and Ser Symond Templeton on the other,came forth.

”Euron son of Quellon of the House of Greyjoy,all men know the treacheries brought against you. How you killed Harlan Grandison,ex-Kingsguard Knight,under your own roof as he guested with you. How you set the torch to Hellholt,and later to Myr,and finally Pentos. How you killed many innocent civilians to satisfy your bloodlust. That ends today. Euron son of Quellon of House Greyjoy,I,Robert of the House Baratheon,First of that Name,King of the Andals,Rhoynar,and the First Men,Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Lord Protector of the Realm,do sentence you to die. Do you have any last words?”

”You stag bastards have no right to rule over the children of the Drowned God.”

”As your brother Balon has been sent to the Night’s Watch,your brother Urrigon ascends now to the lordship of the Iron Islands. All penalties have been remitted for your other brothers.”

With that,King Robert swung his warhammer,and the life of Euron Greyjoy came to its end.

——————-


	2. Appendix:who rules Westeros at the end

302 AC

King on the Iron Throne: Durran I Baratheon (1)  
Queen on the Iron Throne: Sansa Stark (2)

Queen Dowager:Shaena Baratheon (3)

Small Council  
Hand of the King: Tyrion Lannister (4)  
Master of Coin: William Mooton (5)  
Master of Laws: Jon Connington (6)  
Master of Whispers: Varys (7)  
Master of Ships: Monford Velaryon (8)  
Grand Maester: Yandel (9)  
Master of Arms: Garth Hightower (10)  
Lords Paramount  
Lord of the North: Eddard Stark (11)  
Lord of the Reach: Willas Tyrell (12)  
Lord of the Stormlands: Stannis Baratheon (13)  
Lord of the Westerlands: Tywin Lannister (14)  
Lord of the Riverlands: Edmure Tully (15)  
Lord of the Vale: Elbert Arryn (16)  
Lord of the Iron Islands: Rodrik Harlaw (17)  
Prince of Dorne: Oberyn Martell,as regent for his nephew Trystane (18)  
Kingsguard:  
Lord Commander Ser Palamedes Sand  
Ser Garth Clifton  
Ser Arys Oakheart  
Ser Marwyn Belmore  
Ser Manfred Martell  
Ser Aegon Frey  
Ser Kirth Vance (19)

1-eldest son of Robert Baratheon and Shaena Targaryen. Inherited the throne after Robert’s death at the beginning of the Westerosi Civil War or War of the Three Kings. The two challengers to his reign were Joffrey Hill and (later) Aeron Greyjoy. Takes after his father and uncles. Good with a dagger.

2-betrothed to Durran way back in 295 AC. Currently pregnant with their first child. As Durran has announced that Dornish succession law now applies everywhere in Westeros,their first child will inherit the throne no matter what gender.

3-living quietly in Rosby as the guest of Lord Milton (an OC Rosby cousin). Not interested in remarriage at present.

4-the best Hand since Septon Barth,according to most. Married to Shae:they have two children.

5-Durran couldn’t think of any other candidates. The main thing going for him is that,because of a new charter,he now controls a city.

6-a leftover from Aegon Brightfyre’s old occupation force (for Aegon see second part,which will go up tomorrow). Quentyn Martell commands the Gold Cloaks because he resigned himself from the Dornish line of succession. JonCon himself is married to Jeyne Fowler:their son Richard is heir to Griffin’s Roost. Red Ronnet is a sellsword in Andalos.

7-who else would it be? Varys is the consummate survivor. He is currently based in Summerhall,which is being rebuilt.

8-a holdover from the Robert Baratheon administration. Currently planning to abdicate in favor of his son Matarys so he can sail west in search of another continent.

9-spends most of his time rewriting his history book. Has a ring,rod,and mask of mithril.

10-a midnight appointee with great sword skills.

11-another consummate survivor. Preparing to leave the North to Robb. Most of his people call him the ‘Silver Wolf’.

12-Mace died at Eastwatch,fighting the Others. Willas is married to Lavender Costayne,another OC.

13-ever the prototype of a perfect Stormlander lord. Married to Delena Florent. Renly is the ambassador to the Dragon Kingdom (again,see second part).

14-quietly estivating after the wars. Has named his bastard grandson Tommen Hill as his heir.

15-rebuilding the Riverlands after the war. Married to Margaery Tyrell. Their son Michael just had his first nameday.

16-lived,because reasons. Married to Lysa Tully. Their son Ethan is heir to the Eyrie.

17-Urrigon didn’t want the Isles after years of dominance,Aeron died at Whitetree,Balon died at the Nightfort,Robert executed Euron,Robin is a drowned priest,Victarion is commanding the Iron Fleet,Theon is Lord of Harrenhal,and Lara is off in the Dragon Kingdom. Married to Melara Hetherspoon,who is pregnant with their first child.

18-Doran is dead,Quentyn is commanding the Goldcloaks,and Arianne is quietly married to Tommen Lannister.

19-Palamedes Sand is an OC from Sandstone. Garth Clifton was disliked by his smallfolk. Arys Oakheart was another holdover from Robert’s administration. Marwyn Belmore was good with a sword. Manfred Martell joined to protect his King. Aegon Frey was an outlaw. Kirth Vance is a third son.


End file.
